


You Are Mine

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Patch, Patch is so jelly, Possessive Patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from a date, you discover Patch at your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

You laughed as you walked down the sidewalk with your date. He was charming and funny, not to mention quite handsome.  
  
Of course, he was nothing to  _him_ , but no one could compare to  _him_.  
  
You stopped on your doorstep, the chilly wind of Coldwater chipping at your face, though you didn't mind. He brushed some of your hair out of your face and smiled down at you, his breath visible due to the cold.  
  
"I had a great time tonight at the movies." You admitted with a blush.  
  
He grinned, "I did too. Maybe I can take you out again sometime soon?"  
  
"I would  _really_  like that."  
  
"Would you like this too~?" He murmured, his green eyes twinkling as he gently leaned down.  
  
Your breath hitched and right before his lips pressed yours, your front door opened. You both visibly jumped, especially you since no one was home yet.  
  
"What the- Oh no." You groaned.  
  
His black eyes held a strong glare of contempt for your date, "Who are you?"  
  
"Bradley. Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Bradley looked down at you, "Is this your brother?"  
  
"No." You said, contempt in your tone as you glared at the man that broke into your home.  
  
"Oh. Uh..."  
  
You looked back up at him, "Later, okay? Promise."  
  
His demeanor suddenly changed, "You know what? I'm good."  
  
He walked off and you turned to the man angrily, pushing him as you entered your home.  
  
_"What the hell was that for, Patch?!"_  
  
"What was that for? He took you on a date!"  
  
"And I suppose there's something wrong with that, huh?" You asked sarcastically.  
  
"Everything is wrong with it."  
  
"I don't see how! This is the first time I've seen you in  _ten months."_  You spat, "And even before that, we were never 'exclusive,' but instead something that hardly resembles a relationship!"  
  
"I don't care, Dove; you're mine."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"And what if I don't want you?"  
  
He smirked, "You don't have a choice; you love me and you can't get enough of me."  
  
You set your jaw and pushed him again, storming up the stairs to your bedroom.  
  
"I can't even believe you! You leave for just two months shy of a year, and then when I decide to get over  _you_  and start thinking about me, I score a date! And right when he's about to kiss me for the first time,  _you_  go and mind-trick him!"  
  
"Of course I did." He said calmly as he followed you to your bedroom, "Can't have him stealing my girl."  
  
"I am not your girl!" You screamed, turning to face him, "You left without a word, without a trace! And then you just show up like it's nothing at all that you  _left me!"_  
  
_I didn't leave you, Dove._  His low voice filled your head.  
  
"You did leave me." You said resentfully and weakly, "You abandoned me."  
  
"I didn't leave our relationship." He pointed out.  
  
"You might as well have."  
  
_I'd never leave you like that unless I absolutely had to. They'd have to send me to Hell._  
  
"Why  _did_  you leave me then?"  
  
He sighed, "I was training Nora-"  
  
You clenched your fists and turned away from him once more, moving into your bedroom and slamming the door, locking it after. You moved over to your bed, your heart hurting even more now.  _Of course_  he was with Nora! And for ten months!  
  
"(Name), don't be like this."  
  
You ignored him and instead pulled your pillow to your chest, hiding half of your face in it. You closed your eyes and curled into yourself, unwilling to hear anything else from him.  
  
Too bad for you Patch could pick any lock in seconds.  
  
He swung the door open and laid in bed beside you, his strong and protective arms around you instantly.  
  
"You know I'd never do anything with her."  
  
"Then why did you abandon me for so long?"  
  
"I had to train her. These past ten months have been hell, especially when Chesvan came around."  
  
You sighed, "You know she's in love with you."  
  
"Plenty of women have fallen in love with me."  
  
_Including you._  
  
"I'm well aware." You muttered.  
  
"You know you're mine," He whispered into your ear sensually, "and you always will be."  
  
You turned in his arms and looked into his charcoal eyes, giving in. "I'm tired of you being right."  
  
He grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. You melted into the kiss, letting out a soft moan. You tangled your fingers into his soft, minty-smelling midnight hair. You pulled away, his lower lip in between your teeth. Your eyes flickered up and looked into his.  
  
"You. Are.  _Mine."_  
  
_And I always will be._


End file.
